


Quidditch, Fights and Injuries

by CorinaLannister



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/CorinaLannister
Summary: Poppy goes to Minerva to vent about the students at Hogwarts.
Relationships: Minerva McGonagall/Poppy Pomfrey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Quidditch, Fights and Injuries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts).



> For the Equalityauction that you won. My apologies for the lateness. I hope you enjoy this ficlet.

“My goodness!” Minerva exclaimed when Poppy entered her quarters via the floo without warning. The green glow startled her, drawing her attention away from the ‘T’ which she had been in the middle of writing on a students essay. “You look like you’ve just walked through a ghost. Tell me what has happened, and I’ll make it better,” Minerva commented as she stood from her desk to escort Poppy over to the sofa. Where they proceeded to sit side by side. 

“I’ve just had the worst day. There were no less than seven injuries from the Slytherin vs Gryffindor quidditch match.”

At the reminder of the quidditch match, Minerva instantly grimaced. Those could get quite nasty. The rivalry between her house and Severus’ could almost be described as hostile. 

Minerva sets about making some tea while she listens, knowing how to calm the matron was a particular speciality of hers. She had done it on many occasions. Tea, lending her ear, and biscuits worked like a charm. 

“Then, as if that was bad enough, once the match ended the whole of both teams converged on the infirmary.” 

Minerva pours the fresh brew into two cups. She handed one off to Poppy and waited patiently for her to stop her tirade. She listened to her, giving her full attention. 

“A fight broke out! I now have two more patients confined to beds. Minerva, what am I to do with these children? 

By the time Poppy had finished speaking she had already downed one cup of tea. Minerva had yet to touch hers, and she had given it over to Poppy for her to drink as well. 

“We should ban quidditch,” Minerva stated like that would solve all of their problems. Though her lips twitched at the thought of that. The sport was tradition. 

When Poppy heard what Minerva said and saw her start to go she could not contain herself. Soon enough she was laughing along with Minerva. So much so that she started crying from it. 

“Ban quidditch,” Poppy managed to eek out of her lips in one breath, in between her laughter. “We would get so many Howlers.” 

“We wouldn't. Albus would.”

At that thought the two, who had only just calmed down enough to be able to speak, dissolved into laughter again. Though this time it was at the image of Albus’ Office being full of Howlers. 

It took a while but when they had calmed down enough Poppy hugged Minerva. 

“You always know all the right things to say, Minerva.”

“And that is why you love me.”


End file.
